It is desirable to interrogate multiple wireless tags by sending from an interrogating transmitter a code and having information transmitted by the tag in response. This is commonly accomplished by having the tag listen for an interrogation message and for it to respond with a unique serial number and/or other information. However, it is desirable to extend the range of wireless tags so that it is not necessary to bring each tag close to a reader for reading. Two problems often occur when extending the range of the reading system. One of the problems is that there is limited power available for transmission from the wireless tag, and if the range is significant, it is possible that many tags will be within the range of the interrogating system and their replies may corrupt each other. Current implementations of radio frequency (RF) tags require considerable logic to handle interface protocol and anti-collision problems, which occur when multiple tags within the range of a reader attempt to all reply to an interrogating message. For example, current integrated circuits, which are used in RF tags, require nearly 3,000 logic gates to handle an interface protocol and to handle anti-collision protocols. This considerable size required by an integrated circuit increases the cost of the RF tag and thus makes is less likely for such a tag to be more commonly used. Prior art attempts to avoid collisions when reading multiple RF tags are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,266,925 and 5,883,582 and 6,072,801. However, these prior art approaches provide inefficient solutions for avoiding collision when reading multiple RF tags.